A Long Marauders Talk
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: I know it's been done to death but here's my take on what happened after the hospital wing scene in HBP. RT with appearances by Prongs and Padfoot.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Don't worry guys I haven't gone anywhere. I'm typing the next Don and Jess story. This popped into my head while I was reading some Harry Potter fics after seeing the sixth movie. Loved it by the way. Anywho, this is my version of how Remus finally came to his senses about him and Tonks. Have fun.

Disclaimer: No.

End Transmission

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Remus watched McGonagall and Harry leave the hospital wing. With one last look at Bill and then Tonks, Remus quickly made his way down to the lake. He sat himself under the tree where he and the other Marauders used to sit.

"You're an idiot Moony."

Remus turned his head and was sure he had finally lost it. Standing next to him was Sirius Black and James Potter. Both looked very unhappy.

"Well ok then." Remus said. "I knew being underground had messed with my head."

Sirius stepped forward. "You're not crazy Moony. We're really here and you're lucky we can't hex you."

Remus decided to play along. "Why?"

James rolled his eyes. "You know why Moony. We can see everything our loved ones do and what you're doing to Dora is not right."

Remus sighed. "I've had this fight WITH Dora too many times. I'm not having it with you two."

Sirius took another step closer. "Oh yes you are. Dora is my cousin and I will not stand by and watch you hurt her when doing it is hurting you just as much."

Remus stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about Sirius."

"Remus you used to do the same thing in school." James said. "So don't play that with us. It's killing the both of you having you push her away and you have to stop."

Remus frowned. "What do you mean both of us? Dora's fine."

Sirius growled. "I'll repeat James. You're an idiot Moony."

"When was the last time you saw Dora with her pink hair?" James asked.

Remus thought back over the past year. "It would have to be just before Sirius died."

James nodded. "Exactly. Right around the time you started pushing her away. Are you seeing a connection?"

Remus just looked at them.

Sirius threw his hands up. "She's depressed because of what you're doing and she can no longer morph. You're doing it to her Moony. We almost lost her about two weeks ago because she couldn't focus during a Death Eater attack. Moody just barely got there in time."

Remus' frown returned. "She didn't tell me that."

Now Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can't imagine why. Could it have something to do with the fact that you won't let her with in five feet of you without telling her no and walking off?"

"It's for her own safety." Remus said, looking out over the lake.

"I swear Remus if you say that one more time I will find a way to hex you." Sirius said.

"We just explained to you that she almost DIED because you're pushing her away." James said. "How is this for her own good."

Remus sighed. He knew his friends had a point but it would be more dangerous for her to be with him.

"She'll get over it." Remus said, though you could tell he didn't belief himself.

James' face soften some. "It's been a year now Moony, do you really think that's true?"

Remus shook his head. "No I don't."

"Then let her in Moony." Sirius said. "It'll be better for both of you."

Remus looked back to his best friends. "What if after this last time she doesn't want me any more."

Sirius smiled over Remus' shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Remus turned to find Tonks standing behind him looking at the three Marauders.

"Hey Dora." Sirius said.

Tonks smiled, tears in her eyes for her fallen cousin. "Hey Sirius." she looked at James. "Long time no see Prongs."

James smiled. "For you, I've been watching."

Tonks' smile grew. "I can tell. Do you think you guys could give us a minute?"

Both nodded and after giving Remus one final look, they faded away. Tonks looked at the ground for a moment before lifting her gaze to Remus.

"So I take it they came to give you a talking to." Tonks said.

Remus nodded with a small smile. "Yeah nothing like getting scolded by your dead best friends."

Tonks gave a quick grin but it vanished too quickly for Remus' liking. He took a minute to look Tonks over and realized James and Sirius were right. He knew better then to say it out loud but Tonks looked terrible. True they had just been through a battle but that didn't explain some things. Her eyes which were the same color as Sirius', had dark circles under them, she looked entirely too thin in her robes and her hair. It was mousy brown and hanging limply with no life around her face. What had he done?

"Dora," Remus whispered.

Tonks noticed him looking her over. "I've looked better huh?"

Remus stepped closer to the young Auror. "I did this."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah you did."

"I didn't realize,"

Tonks nodded again. "I know. But that's because I did a good job of hiding it around you. At least as much as I could." She played with her hair. "I couldn't hide this."

Remus sighed and took another step closer to Tonks.

"I am so sorry I did this to you Dora." Remus said. "I was trying to prevent you from getting hurt but it looks like I hurt you anyway."

"How did you not know that pushing me away was going to hurt me?" Tonks asked.

"I honestly thought you would get over me and move on." Remus said.

Tonks let out a sad laugh. "You are the only man I have ever had strong feelings like this for. They weren't just going to go away."

"I'm sorry." Remus said.

Tonks stepped right up to Remus so there was only a few inches between them. "Stop being sorry and just tell me you'll stop pushing me away."

Remus placed placed his hands on Tonks' waist and removed the last few inches between them. With their foreheads resting together, Remus promised.

"I won't push you away ever again."

Tonks smiled and closed her eyes, happy to hear his words. Seeing the emotions on her face, Remus leaned down and kissed Tonks for the first time in a year.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Sirius and James stood off, back by the forest watching Remus and Tonks. They both broke into large smiles when Remus kissed Tonks and her hair turned back to its normal unusual shade of pink.

"We did good." James said.

Sirius nodded. "That we did." he sighed and looked at James. "Want to go bother Lily?"

James laughed. "After you my friend."

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Begin Transmission

Ok that was harder to write then I thought it would be. I was so not in touch with touching romantic side but I think I wrote it well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
